


Jane

by Miss_Peg



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cho gets injured on the job, Jane feels sorry for him and turns his attention to Cho's love life (or lack, thereof) which leads to an interesting turn of events for his own.</p>
<p>Adaptation of the Jane Austen classic, Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more directly adapted from Emma, but due to my inability to become motivated in writing this story I had to make a few changes. I think it still has some of the more basic essence of Emma in it.  
> Written for the Mentalist Big Bang (though I very nearly missed it).
> 
> I've posted it in one go as I don't have time to post it in chapters. If you want to read it in chapters, make me post it on Fanfiction.net. K?!

At the end of the day Cho was tired and cranky. The case they’d closed took a couple days longer than anyone anticipated which meant he hadn’t been to the gym for nearly a week. Aside from the obvious health benefits, he liked to go to unwind and relax. A thirty minute session cut in half due to a lead was the most he’d got through.

On his way home from the office he drove through Austin. The streets were quiet, it was gone ten and he didn’t live in a particularly busy area of the city. The bar near his apartment was its usual raucous self but the streets beyond were as quiet as an average weekday.

When he turned into the street where his apartment block stood, he slowed by the kerb and switched off his engine. A man stood on the street corner wearing a jacket pulled up around his face and a hood covering his head. It wasn’t uncommon for drug dealing to happen but something didn’t feel right and in all of the years he’d been a cop, he’d learnt that an important part of his role involved trusting his gut.

The man looked around the streets with his eyes low and his hood covering as much of his face as feasible possible. Cho sat in silence, his gun in hand as he analysed the man’s behaviour. When a car pulled up on the other side of the road, alarm bells started ringing and he reached for his phone. He managed to get through to 911 as someone in the car handed over a large bag.

‘I need someone to check on a New Mexico licence plate, number LLJ 608. I’ve got a man wearing a dark blue hooded sweatshirt who’s just received a large bag from the driver of the car.’

The car sped away, disappearing up the street with skid marks trailing behind. Cho watched for a moment as the man searched the street again before throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking off. The quicker he walked, the more attuned Cho became.

‘I’m following the man on foot,’ said Cho, opening the door of his SUV and rushing across the road. ‘Heading west on 62nd Street.’

Hanging up the phone, Cho slipped it into his pocket and continued following the man along the road. He took a side road, then another, until Cho was metres behind trying to keep up. His gun sat comfortably in his hands as his feet and his mind took control.

Eventually the man disappeared down an alleyway and opened a door hidden behind a dumpster. Cho stood on the edge of the alley and watched, waiting for the man to disappear, then he ran for the door, catching it before it could slam shut. He quickly dialled Abbot’s number and placed his phone back into his pocket as security. Then he moved through the doorway, pulling the door shut quietly behind him.

He recognised where he was immediately, the redevelopment was just a few streets away from his own apartment block and was somewhere he’d looked at when he was searching for his new home. But the developers ran out of money and the project never got completed. The building was still littered with half built walls, cones and building materials. Cho edged through the building staying close to the outer wall.

‘I’m inside,’ the man said into a cell phone, placing the bag on the floor and opening it up. Cho watched from the shadows, his eyes trained on the situation as he picked up as many clues as possible.

When he saw the device the man pulled from the bag, Cho whispered into the phone. ‘I need back up, the development at 78 Hope and 16 Leeman.’

Then he returned his phone to his pocket and raised his gun. In the delay, the man had laid the device down on the floor, before lifting a second and third out of the bag and putting them equidistant from the first.

‘FBI, put your hands in the air, don’t move,’ he shouted, coming out from the shadows with his gun out in front of him.

The man turned at the sound of his voice and pulled a handgun out of the back of his trousers, firing a couple of times. Cho fired back and got the man in his leg. In the commotion, he lunged forward and tackled the man to the ground. His leg injury bleeding out on the floor around them. Despite the injury, the man wrapped his arms around Cho’s neck and attempted to strangle him. But Cho was too well trained to allow someone such power. He reached a hand out and smacked him across the shoulder. The man pushed back causing Cho to tumble and he banged his head on the ground. The momentary daze was long enough for the man to get to his feet and limp across the room towards the exit. It took a moment for Cho to react and get his head back into action but as he chased him across the room, the man shot blindly behind him. Cho fired again. His head was spinning and when the bullet hit him on his hip, he doubled over in pain, falling to the ground again where he lay as the man escaped from the building.

A minute or two later and a couple of sirens alerted him to the help he knew was coming, his head throbbed and his side hurt, though he couldn’t feel the warm, sticky feeling of blood that he’d become all too familiar with in his days as a serviceman.

‘Cho?’ Abbot shouted as the door of the building opened and he ran into the room with a gun in hand and several other officers around him.

‘He got away,’ said Cho, his voice weak and tired. ‘I shot him in the leg.’

‘Don’t worry about that,’ said Abbot, sending a couple of officers back into the street before calling for an ambulance. ‘It’s okay Kimball, help is coming.’

x

The hospital food was terrible, but the nurses were kind and friendly. Cho barely remembered the first twenty-four hours, and though he tried to refuse the pain medication, he eventually succumbed to the drowsiness it brought. He felt like he was floating on a cloud above his whole life: his days in the gang, combat, the CBI, it all felt like some sort of dream that he couldn’t connect with his reality. Reality didn’t feel real and the past felt more like things happening below than tangible memories he could grasp hold of. In the centre of it all was Summer. When he woke with a stupidly large smile on his face he wished he could have been more in control of his senses.

Jane and Lisbon stared at him from the sides of his bed, Lisbon’s hand tucked gently around his left hand and Jane a few feet away with a spoon in his jello. If he hadn’t already embarrassed himself with a ridiculous smile, he would have smiled again.

‘Morning sleepyhead,’ said Lisbon, squeezing his hand. ‘Wondered how long it’d take for you to wake up.’

‘What happened?’ he asked, the memory of what happened flooded his brain. The question felt comfortable, though, like he needed someone else to confirm what he knew to be true.

‘You’re in the hospital,’ Lisbon said, standing up and brushing his hair back. The touch was a little too close for his liking and if it’d been anyone else, he’d probably have flinched, but he trusted Lisbon with his life. ‘You were shot; saved a whole neighbourhood from three bombs that could have blown several apartment buildings if you’d not been there.’

‘Did you get him?’

‘Don’t worry, Abbot’s got a team on it. They’re out there looking for him as we speak.’

A machine beeped beside him, an incessant noise which only became part of Cho’s thoughts after he’d spent a few conscious minutes looking around at the world. He groaned, the pain stronger than he would have liked, particularly his side.

‘Shall I get a nurse?’

‘I’m okay,’ he said, not wanting to appear weak or unable to cope. He could survive without pain medication, he didn’t want to get into a situation where he was reliant on them again.

Despite the pain, Cho felt tiredness that he couldn’t comprehend. He’d only been injured as severely once before, in active service. Back then he’d slept for a week, only waking for the briefest of moments when a nurse shovelled food down his throat. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and allowed them to close briefly, before he couldn’t hold them any longer.

x

Jane sat at the foot of Cho’s bed tapping on the table impatiently. Whilst he appreciated the fact that Cho was coming out of hospital after a work-related injury, he was itching to get back to their recent case. There was something about crime that had always appealed, even if he did toe the line more often than he should.

‘What are you doing here?’ Cho asked, his voice quiet, his eyes still closed. Jane watched him open his eyes then stood up, a large smile on his face.

‘We’re here to take you home.’

Cho glanced across from Jane to Lisbon, who stood by the door with a soft smile and his half empty carry-on.

‘Finally,’ said Cho, moving a little too quickly into a seated position. Jane helped and between them Cho found his feet, a spare set of clothes and the bathroom where he had to allow Jane to help dress him. He wasn’t a body conscious person. He didn’t strip off for the sake of doing so, if anything, Jane was the one who looked a little flush. Cho had lost his inhibitions long ago.

When they were finally in the car, Jane fiddled with the radio until he found a song he liked and they sat in near silence. The journey was relatively quick and painless right up until the point when they got into Cho’s apartment. Jane could see the tiredness in his eyes, the frustration at not being able to move fast enough.

‘Can you believe Rigsby and Van Pelt have been married for nearly three years?’ said Jane, running a finger along Cho’s bookshelf. He’d never really been inside the apartment before, none of the team had, as far as he knew.

‘Should have been longer,’ said Cho, easing himself onto the couch with a wince. The thought of appearing weak in front of his work colleagues made him feel even more tired than his injuries.

‘We’ve got a card if you want to sign it,’ said Lisbon. ‘I’ll bring it next time.’

Cho smiled and nodded, his energy levels dropping considerably.

‘Speaking of romance,’ said Jane. ‘Is there a lucky lady we don’t know about?’

With a brief shake of the head, Lisbon glanced at Cho, who glanced back at her. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing that she was. Before she could say anything, Jane had already begun talking again.

‘I’m pretty sure I was instrumental in that relationship, both times; I bet you twenty dollars that I can find you the perfect lady.’

‘I don’t want a lady,’ said Cho, letting out a heavy sigh.

‘Nonsense,’ said Jane. ‘Everyone deserves love, and none more than you, Kimball.’

Lisbon rolled her eyes and let out a brief scoffing sound, which she quickly hid behind a cough. ‘I think it’s time we left Cho to rest.’

x

The office was quiet when Jane went in in the morning. He made himself a cup of tea and lay down on his couch to think. Cho’s predicament had left him feeling rather sorry for himself, which made Jane feel sad for his friend. If anyone was a workaholic, aside from Lisbon, it was Cho. Something stayed with him that he couldn’t quite shake and a bit of thinking time only pushed the thought to the forefront of his mind more forcefully. Cho deserved to find love and Jane was the perfect person to help make that happen. The only question was, who would be the best person to make Cho happy?

‘Stop sleeping on the job,’ said Fischer, standing over him. Jane opened his eyes and glanced up at his colleague. Whilst they’d had a ‘thing’ briefly on the island before his return to the States, Jane wasn’t sure he knew an awful lot about Fischer. She’d said things, she opened up, but he still didn’t know if what she’d told him was true.

‘Thinking, processing; do you mind?’ Jane closed his eyes again, though he couldn’t get the image of Agent Kim Fischer out of his mind.

‘Could you do that on the job?’ asked Fischer, smacking him playfully on the arm.

‘That’s assault,’ said Jane, opening his eyes again and furrowing his brow. There was something there in the corners of her eyes, the way they sat in her face, a doleful expression that she hid so well. ‘Do you have a boyfriend?’

‘What?’

She stared at him dumbfounded, but he just stared back with as serious an expression as he could muster. He sat up and waited for an answer. When she didn’t reply, he continued.

‘Or maybe a girlfriend?’

‘Boyfriends, definitely boyfriends,’ she said, creasing her own brow. ‘None at present. Why?’

‘No reason,’ said Jane, standing up. ‘What should I be thinking about on the job?’

Once he’d been briefed on the case, Jane agreed to go with Fischer on a drive south. The case sounded as mundane as a dictionary for a writer, but he went along anyway in the hope of finding out more about Fischer’s past.

‘Can you stop playing with the radio?’ asked Fischer, sending him a glare that only sought to question the curiosity he felt further. He turned the radio off and stared back. ‘What now?’

‘What’s someone like you doing being single?’

‘Perhaps it’s a personal choice,’ she said, rolling her eyes briefly before refocusing on the road.

‘No, I don’t buy that. Lisbon, yes. You, not so much. You’re driven but you’re also sensual, you crave the human connections that can only be found through a physical relationship.’

‘You asked if I had a boyfriend,’ said Fischer.

‘I don’t believe there is a distinction,’ said Jane. ‘Not for you. You might see yourself as free spirited when it comes to sexual endeavours, but I think I saw something of the real you on the island. You don’t start what you don’t expect to continue.’

‘With all due respect, my private life is none of your business.’

‘Oh contraire, your private life is every bit my business. I made money from this sort of thing, I know when I see a lonely person and I know just the right buttons to press.’

Fischer ignored him, something which made Jane a little frustrated, but in the end it gave them just the right amount of space between the earlier conversation and the next stage of his plans.

‘I’m sure you know that Lisbon and I have been taking it in turns making sure Cho is okay,’ he began. Fischer nodded. ‘Lisbon’s got an appointment tonight, I think it’s a date, but she refuses to call it that. The problem is I have tickets to the opera, last minute things with an old friend who’s come into town. Cho isn’t like most people, he’s not the social butterfly you are but he still craves friendship, companionship. Perhaps you could help out.’

‘Of course,’ said Fischer without a second thought.

The speed at which she responded didn’t escape Jane’s notice and he pressed on, pushing the buttons a little harder until he got his desired result. ‘I think that Cho would appreciate seeing you more than us anyway. Him and Lisbon are more like brother and sister, not that they argue, it’s just not a talkative communication and we all know I talk a lot more than Kimball. He’d definitely appreciate a visit from you.’

‘You think?’ Fischer raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jane, he nodded and smiled until the corners of Fischer’s lips raised at the edges.

‘Of course. He really likes the takeout at the corner of his building. Get him a pork belly wrap and some fried dumplings. ’

x

The knock on the door sounded like a horse attempting to bolt, which unnerved Cho before he'd even climbed out of bed. His headache was lessening but not nearly enough. The pain in his side had barely been dinted by his latest dose of painkillers and he didn't much appreciate the disturbance when he just wanted to go to bed.

'Fischer,' he said when he opened the door. He forced himself to not glare at her for the interruption. She had a smile on her face and a bottle of wine in one hand, a bag of what smelled like takeout hung from her wrist. The gesture fought through his frustrations and he only had to half forge the smile on his face.

'I thought you might appreciate some company,' she said, holding up the items in her hands.

'Come in,' he replied, stepping aside, suddenly conscious of the fact he was wearing boxer shorts and a vest; his pyjamas. She looked unperturbed and accepted his invitation, searching doorways until she found the kitchen.

'Corkscrew?' she asked, making herself at home as she searched the drawers.

Cho pointed out the correct one, words escaping him in that moment. He'd not spent an awful lot of personal time with his new boss and so hadn't learnt the foibles of who she was, he certainly didn't expect the confident way she took over his home. She found two glasses and poured wine into them. Without even thinking, Cho took a glass and swilled a mouthful about his mouth before spitting it out in the sink.

'Not good?' she asked, her cheeks flushing as she tasted her own glass. She frowned.

'Painkillers,' said Cho, sending her a look of apology. He'd seen the effect a cocktail of alcohol and meds had on guys in the Special Forces, he didn't much care to emulate their stupidity.

'Sorry, I should have thought...'

The conversation died away quickly leaving Cho and Fischer standing there in silence. She quietly dished up the food - his favourite dish from the takeout by his apartment building. He couldn't help but be grateful for the thought she'd put into the food, it lasted all of thirty seconds before he realised what was going on.

'Jane sent you, didn't he?'

Fischer could bearly contain her shock that he'd foiled 'the plan' so easily. She wasn't even sure what she was doing there. Jane had a way of getting people to do things he wanted them to, even if they didn't strictly want to do it themselves.

'Yes, but no reason why we shouldn't enjoy this wonderful food and each other's company,' she said, happier at having saved the situation without too much embarrassment.

They sat down on Cho's couch with the takeout and an action movie that was playing on the television. She didn't like to judge his taste in movies; she had too much action in her day job that action movies were just too close to work. In the evening she preferred to relax, to enjoy a glass of wine and fine dining. It was her chance to put the masculine world of crime solving to one side and show off her womanly charm at the local cocktail bar or restaurant. Not that she would admit that to her colleagues past and present. She had to maintain the facade that she was their boss, the woman who could and would do everything her male colleagues could. Including downing glasses of beer at a dive bar at the end of a tiring day.

Besides, despite Jane's best efforts, she didn't really see the connection that Jane was alluring to. Cho was a lovely man, one of those loveable teddy bears she might have fallen for in college. But now she liked her men the way she liked her food and drink; refined, poised, manicured. Which discounted almost everyone she worked with.

'It's getting late,' she said, standing up and helping Cho to follow suit.

'Okay,' he replied, with no attempt to argue his case for her to stay. The evening had been enjoyable, but she imagined he probably felt the same way as she. They were worlds apart as far as romance and relationships were concerned.

By the door she hovered in the threshold, unsure of the best way to say goodbye to her colleague and friend. A goodnight kiss didn't seem appropriate, yet a hug seemed too informal.

'Goodnight, Kimball,' she whispered, placing a brief kiss on his cheek.

'Night,' he replied, a slight smile edging onto his lips. When he closed the door she felt a little disappointed, she'd hoped for something more from the night. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly that would have been.

After a moment she took the lift down to the first floor and walked out into the street. A luminate clock flashed in the window of a pharmacy, it was only nine in the evening. Neither of them had even questioned how early it really was. Somehow it didn't matter. Words weren't needed for what had happened between them, they were incompatible.

She arrived home before nine thirty, early enough for a few drinks at the cocktail bar. She slipped into her favourite dress, reapplied her makeup and tussled her hair until it appeared fuller. Then she went out into the night, there would be someone at the bar willing and waiting to be devoured and she would gobble them up like the wolf gobbled up the granny in little red riding hood. But instead of the innocent girl in red, it was her in her little red number.

x

When Fischer came into the bullpen the next morning with a smile on her face, Jane was surprised. Whilst he liked the idea of pairing up an old friend with a new one, he also knew how incompatible Cho and Fischer were. He had reservations over the idea that opposites attract. There was nothing to stop them from enjoying each other’s company in a less meaningful way, however, and he doubted Fischer's interest in anything more meaningful.

'Cat got the cream,' he said, from his spot on his couch. His mug of tea was steaming hot and he didn't much care to allow it to go cold, but he couldn't help himself.

Fischer glanced across the room at him, a crease of the brow followed by a sly smile that only reinforced what Jane had at first believed. Something had happened.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' she replied, raising her eyebrows briefly.

'Oh I know,' said Jane, placing his mug on the table and standing up. 'Takeout go down well, didn't it?'

'Yes, Kimball was very grateful.'

There was something in the way that Fischer said Kimball that changed everything. The mocking tone, the way that her eyes appeared hollowed made him doubt that something had actually occurred.

'Who was he?' Jane asked, walking across the bullpen. Fischer's face dropped and he knew that she knew that he'd foiled her deception.

'How did you do that?'

'It's all in the way you see,' he said. 'So who was he?'

'Nobody important,' said Fischer, her cheeks showing a slight blush.

x

Cho's blood began to boil when he saw Jane stood on the other side of his door. He'd slept badly and he couldn't stop thinking about the interference. On any given day he'd have been pissed off, but given his current circumstances, it was completely out of line. Fischer was a nice woman, he appreciated her as a colleague and a potential friend, but he did not care much for his old friend going behind his back.

'You're out of line.'

The two of them stood for a moment, on either side of the threshold like it was a chasm. Cho opened the door fully and stepped to one side.

'Come in.'

Jane accepted his invitation and disappeared into his kitchen, probably to make tea. Since he'd started visiting regularly, Jane had brought a stock of his favourite blend. When he wasn't there, Cho would make some for himself. He found it particularly soothing at night when the pain was at its worse. He'd never admit that to Jane, even if he probably knew. When he returned with two mugs of his favourite tea, Cho didn't question him.

'I don't need you playing with my love life,' said Cho, settling against his couch.

'Nothing happened, so does it really matter now?' asked Jane. Cho wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy. It didn't matter anymore, not really, but the principle of Jane fiddling with his life bothered him. Maybe he didn't appear to behave in the way some people do when it comes to relationships, he didn't put himself out there and pick up women in bars. That wasn't his style and he thought Jane understood that.

'I'm happy on my own.'

'When was the last time you had a girlfriend? When was the last time you had sex?'

'I'm not talking to you about sex.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's weird. It's like Rigsby talking to Ben about girls.'

'Ben's too young to be thinking about girls, he's only six.'

'Not now, when he's older.'

Jane smiled. 'Okay. When was the last time you saw someone you found attractive?'

'Yesterday.'

'You old dog,' said Jane, hitting him playfully on the arm. 'I bet Kim dressed up for you, didn't she?'

'She's attractive, it doesn't mean I want to have sex with her.'

'How many people have there been since Summer?'

'I'm not talking to you about this.'

'Are you over her?'

'Who?'

'You know who, Summer.'

'She's married.'

'That doesn't change whether you got over her.'

'Yes, I'm over her.'

'You're lying.'

'I will not talk to you about Summer,' said Cho, his anger rising up once more inside of him. He could feel it bubbling in the pit of his stomach like a soup ready to serve.

'This is why you should be moving on,' said Jane, crossing his legs and sipping on his drink. 'Nice tea.'

'When will you listen to what I tell you?'

'Not getting over Summer is the reason you're not moving on.'

'Who says?'

'I say, and I'm right. You might not want to believe me, but I am.'

'No.'

'I can help you. I want you to be happy.'

'I am happy.'

'Nothing gets past me.'

'I’d like you to go.'

x

By the morning Jane had gained a little perspective on the situation with Cho and Fischer. They were too incompatible to ever work out, more so when Cho was still in love with Summer. He didn’t appreciate the help in moving on and Jane just had to accept that. On his arrival at the office he made a beeline for Lisbon’s desk, which was vacant. He searched the room and found Wylie sat at his own desk typing away whilst smiling to himself.

‘Whatcha doing?’ asked Jane and within a second Wylie had closed his web browser, his face stoic.

‘No, nothing, work stuff, nobody’s here,’ he mumbled, trailing off into silence. Jane had to stop himself from laughing, the young man was someone who intrigued Jane a lot. He wasn’t the usual kind of person he came across in their line of work, unless perhaps he was on the other end of a case.

‘We’re all friends here Wylie,’ said Jane, resting a hand across his shoulder. ‘I won’t tell if you won’t.’

‘Tell what?’ asked Wylie, glancing up at Jane like a little boy worried about getting told off.

‘They issued me with a computer and email address when I started; I haven’t even turned the thing on.’

‘I, I could help you if you,’ said Wylie, before his voice disappeared once more. ‘You don’t want help.’

‘No Wylie, I don’t. But I think you do.’

‘I do?’

‘Yes, you do. Tell me, is there a Mrs Wylie out there?’

Jane took his hand away from Wylie’s shoulder and pulled Lisbon’s chair over to the desk. He sat there watching him for a few moments as the young man’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed.

‘Nothing to be ashamed about,’ said Jane, leaning forward. ‘It’s not easy meeting girls.’

‘It’s not that,’ said Wylie, but his voice was so quiet that Jane merely ignored him and continued.

‘I know the perfect person for you,’ he said, sitting back once more and spinning slowly in the chair. ‘She’s a red head, do you like red heads? Of course you like red heads. Who doesn’t? You met Grace, didn’t you? Bet you thought she was a real hottie.’

The bombardment of questions only sought to panic Wylie further, something which Jane felt a little bad for. But he was on a mission and he didn’t stop for anyone, not even an embarrassed, socially awkward IT specialist. He got out of his chair and left the bullpen. If he was going to make this work he needed to scope out the other party and find a way to make Wylie appear irresistible.

‘Wear your jacket and a tie,’ he said, popping his head back round the doorway. ‘It’s a guaranteed way of making you appear more attractive to women.’

‘But I…’

He could hear Wylie begin to speak but he’d already turned away and headed for the elevator. Love could wait for no man, especially not one who had a tendency to stutter when he was nervous.

x

Jane strolled back into the bullpen an hour later with a grin on his face and a phone number in his hand. He placed it down on Wylie’s desk with a brief glance before laying down on his couch.

‘Where have you been?’

Lisbon stood beside his beloved couch with her arms folded across her chest and a look of admonition that could rival a school teacher’s. He shrugged his shoulders and sunk into the leather fabric, but before he could close his eyes Lisbon had forced his legs onto the ground and taken up residence at the other end of his couch.

‘I’ve been busy, I need some time to think.’

‘Busy doing what?’

‘What do you think?’

‘You’ve not been solving the case that came in an hour ago,’ she said, shaking her head. ‘I don’t really care about anything else you deem appropriate.’

‘Why are we having this conversation?’ asked Jane, sitting up beside her. ‘You’re not the boss anymore.’

‘No, but when Abbot’s asking me about where you are it becomes my problem.’

‘So, what’s going on?’ he asked, showing an interest for all of thirty seconds before he became distracted. ‘On second thoughts, you go deal with that on your own. I have things to do.’

‘You have a job to do,’ said Lisbon, frowning.

‘I’ll help you later, give me til lunchtime.’

‘I’ll give you til the hour.’

‘Ten minutes?’

‘Take it or leave it,’ she said, standing up.

‘I’ll take it; now get out of here so I can talk to Wylie.’

‘Talk to Wylie about what?’

‘None of your business, now go get a coffee and a bearclaw from across the street, my treat,’ he said, handing her a twenty dollar bill and sending her on her way. Lisbon rolled her eyes but followed his request. Besides, he hadn’t seen a sign of a coffee cup on or around her desk, which meant it had probably been a couple hours since she’d last had a fix.

‘Wylie, Wylie, Wylie,’ said Jane, walking across the room and stopping in front of his desk. ‘What was with the eye movements you were giving me earlier?’

‘I can’t ring this girl,’ he said.

‘Of course you can,’ Jane replied. ‘It’s just nerves, I can talk you through the whole thing.’

‘It’s not that.’

‘She knows who you are and she’s expecting you to call.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Are you one of those people who doesn’t like making calls?’

‘No, I can make calls.’

‘Then we will do this together, go on, ring her.’

‘I’m gay.’

‘Oh. How did I miss that?’

‘I got real good at hiding it.’

‘You are good.’

‘Thank you. I mean, I think. Don’t tell anyone.’ Wylie’s eyes were red and watery. ‘Nobody here knows.’

‘I won’t. Now who do I know who might be interested…’

‘You don’t have to,’ said Wylie, his face bright pink right up to the tips of his ears.

‘You have a boyfriend?’

‘No, I, I’m no good at it.’

‘At meeting people? Don’t worry Wylie,’ said Jane, resting his arm around his shoulder again. ‘Uncle Patrick is here, I won’t let you down.’

x

‘Todd Forester?’ Lisbon asked and when the man nodded she held up her badge. ‘I’m Agent Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane, we’re with the FBI. We’d like to speak to you about your boss.’

‘What’s he done now?’

‘We suspect that he’s using this theatre as a location to traffic women and children.’ 

‘No,’ he said, shaking his head and standing up. ‘Alan’s a horrible man, but he wouldn’t do something like that.’

‘How can you be so sure?’ asked Jane, walking around the back of Todd and looking him up and down. He wore braces over his shirt, his trousers snug fitting around the groin and his hair was perfectly maintained. He even had manicured nails and a distinct smell of hand cream filled the air.

‘I, I know my boss,’ said Todd, turning around to face Jane. ‘What are you doing?’

‘How tall are you?’

‘Six four.’

‘Girlfriend? Boyfriend?’

‘Neither.’

‘But you are gay?’

‘What has this to do with my boss?’

‘Nothing,’ said Jane, returning to stand beside Lisbon. ‘So are on in the market for a young, single man? Blonde, stocky, looks cute in a shirt and tie.’

‘I, I suppose,’ he said, frowning. Todd looked to Lisbon for help. ‘I don’t know why he’s asking me these questions. Are we done here?’

‘Not yet, I’m sorry about Mr Jane. Have you noticed any suspicious activity? People using the bathroom who you don’t recognise, strange noises, anything at all that could substantiate the claim.’

‘I don’t think so,’ he replied, before continuing. ‘There was this one woman who he introduced as a friend of his sister’s. She used to travel to Cuba quite a lot, worked in disaster reduction so it sounded legit. I guess, I guess there could have been more to it.’

‘Have there been other instances of friends from Cuba?’

‘Not that I recall.’

‘Thank you, Mr Forester, that will be all for now. If you remember anything else, please give me a call,’ said Lisbon, handing him her card.

‘And please give my friend a call if you’re interested in going out sometime,’ said Jane, handing over a slip of paper with Wylie’s number on it.

‘Err, thanks, I guess,’ said Todd, accepting both cards.

Out on the street, Lisbon smacked Jane on the arm with the back of her hand. He stopped moving and glared at her until she turned around and faced him.

‘You were out of line,’ she said. ‘You know that that was not the time, nor the place, to be matchmaking.’

‘Who says?’

‘I do.’

'And why are you matching Wylie up with a guy?'

'Surely you can figure that one out, Lisbon. Besides, you’re not my boss, you can't order me around anymore. Don't forget that.'

‘Like you’d let me,’ she replied. ‘It’s besides the point.’

‘It’s exactly the point.’

‘How do you know Wylie’s gay?’ Lisbon asked.

‘That’s for me to know and you to not know,’ said Jane. ‘Little Miss Nosey.’

‘Says the man who asked a member of the public random questions in the middle of an investigation.’

‘They were important questions.’

‘When you’re working, I need you to be working Jane, not playing games.’

‘Take it up with my boss,’ he said, marching off down the street. When he was sure that Lisbon was following, he opened his mouth once more. ‘How about some lunch?’

x

‘Jane!’

Wylie pounced on him the moment he walked into the bullpen, staying silent until Lisbon had disappeared into the kitchen.

‘Somebody got a call, didn’t they?’

‘Yes, I didn’t know what to say,’ he replied, with pink cheeks.

‘What do you think? He’s tall and handsome, got great bone structure and a fantastic sense of style.’

‘I don’t know,’ said Wylie, frowning. ‘I, I, I don’t think that he’d like somebody like me. He sounded confident.’

‘He works in a theatre,’ said Jane. ‘Don’t worry about that, you’re a great guy Wylie, be confident in yourself.’

‘Bu, but I’m not. I don’t think this is a good idea.’

‘You’ve set up a date?’ Wylie nodded. ‘Then you should go and see how it goes, you might change your mind.’

‘What if he doesn’t like me?’

‘Then we’ll find you someone else,’ said Jane, resting a hand on Wylie’s shoulder. ‘You are a good looking guy, Wylie, Todd will be lucky to have you.’

His cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink and Jane felt a little sorry for him. He’d gone through life with a certain charm and charisma that meant that women flocked to him when he allowed it, it was only through his devastating experiences that he’d turned off the charm and only played on it if and when it was required. Unfortunately, Wylie hadn’t been so fortunate to have such an experience.

‘I can come along, hold your hand as you go in and then I’ll sit somewhere across the room. If you struggle you can walk past me and we’ll go to the restrooms and talk it through. Would that help?’

Wylie nodded, his frown creeping slowly into a smile. ‘Thank you, Jane, thank you so much.’

x

The bar was quiet when they arrived, Jane disappeared off to a table by the bathrooms, making sure that Wylie could see where he sat down. He hovered aimlessly in the doorway looking like a lost child waiting for his mother to come find him. Jane felt as guilty as the mother looking for her lost child, but he knew it had to happen. For Wylie to stand on his own two feet, Jane couldn't be metaphorically holding his hand all night.

'You must be Wylie,' said Todd as he entered the bar. He looked him up and down, a smile creeping onto his face. 'You are everything that cop told me you'd be.'

'Hi,' Wylie replied, his eyes darting towards Jane for assistance. He smiled and waved his hand encouragingly and Wylie looked only more panicked.

'And a little shy too,' said Todd, grinning. 'Don't worry honey, I won't bite...much.'

The wink and the hand on Wylie's shoulder was a little too much for him. He'd been nervous from the moment he set foot in the bar, now that he'd seen the man he was meeting his heart raced speedily inside his chest. He was attractive, but Wylie's nerves were just as active and he could feel his cheeks growing crimson.

'I need to use the restroom,' said Wylie, rushing off across the bar, not even stopping to look at Jane as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jane found Wylie in a toilet cubicle, his face edging closer to a shade of purple. He reached out and to him and pulled him away from his seat.

'You've done the hard part, Jason. You can do the rest. He likes you. Do you like him?' Wylie nodded. 'Then wash your face, get back out there and buy your date a Pink Martini.'

'A what?'

'A Martini that's pink, you'll love it. Go on.'

The encouragement only partially helped. Wylie's face still felt like it was being cooked on a campfire but the water made him feel cooler. When he reached the bar, Todd had already ordered them a very pink looking drink that he could only assume was the one Jane suggested.

'Thank you,' he replied, sitting on the bar stool beside Todd and smiling as he accepted the drink.

'I thought I was going to be walked out on,' said Todd, his smile not faltering.

'I'm sorry,' said Wylie. 'I'm not very good at this.'

'Oh honey, nobody's very good at first dates. They're awkward and nobody knows what is okay and what isn't.'

'Oh, good.'

'Now tell me, what does a cutie like you do for a job?'

'I work on computers.' Todd's face fell and Wylie realised he'd made a mistake, he didn't want to lie but his love of technology wasn't always shared with everyone else. Especially not one of the cool kids. Memories of high school came flooding back. Jason Wylie, the loner that loved computers and hated people. He'd had the worst crush on the guy who performed in every musical they ever did. He'd met him again when he finished at college and had just been accepted to an FBI training program, the look on his face when he found out that the weird kid had a good future was one he'd never forget. He smiled, why he hadn't opened with it he didn't know. 'For the FBI.'

'You're a fed? Wow. So what does that involve?' Wylie's heartrate slowed and suddenly everything felt a little easier; he knew computers, he knew his job and he could talk about them easily.

x

After an hour of watching Wylie, Jane decided to leave. He'd obviously found his feet, the noticeable nerves when he walked in appeared gone and he'd been talking and laughing with his date for a good half hour. There was nothing more he could do; it was up to Wylie now. Instead he wanted to return to his original project of making Cho happy. Their last conversation still bothered him, particularly when Cho got angry at him. He hadn't been around much in recent years, so he didn't know how much Cho had attempted to move on. But when he said Summer's name something changed in him, like his whole world had collapsed because of it.

Cho looked anything but happy to see him, something which Jane ignored. He was just bitter over his present circumstances and the fact that Jane had been spot on about Summer. If anything, him being there probably brought the whole conversation back up.

'I'll be back at work tomorrow, can this wait?' he asked, not moving from the door.

'It could, but I don't think it should,' Jane replied.

'Not this again,' said Cho, lowering his head and closing his eyes. He looked like he was still in a lot of pain, something which Jane decided wasn't worth mentioning. He was already skating on thin ice.

'I want to help you, Cho,' Jane said, but Cho didn't let him in. 'If you love her, you've got to know if she feels the same way.'

'She's married, Jane. I'm not going there.'

'You don't have to, I'll find out if she's still married and then we'll go from there. Do you really think it was for the long term?'

'I don't know, maybe.'

'So maybe it wasn't, maybe she still loves you too. Don't you want to find out?'

'You're being ridiculous.'

'I'll find out and let you know.'

'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Before Jane could even respond, Cho had closed the door.

x

Jane was resting his eyes when Wylie walked into the bullpen. He had a smile on his face, though not the kind of smile Jane had expected to see. He sat up on the couch and waited for the young rookie to join him.

'Good night?' Jane asked, waving his hand over the space beside him which Wylie took.

'It was fine until he tried to kiss me, then I panicked and left him in the bar.'

'What happened, Jason? You were doing so well when I left.'

'I told you I'm no good at this.'

'Then what's the smile for?' Jane asked, he could see conflict in Wylie's eyes, a look of pure happiness mixed with worry, but he couldn't yet explain why.

'I, I, I'm just...happy.'

A moment later Cho hobbled into the room and took his place behind his desk. Wylie's eyes grew wide and he appeared to bounce briefly in his seat. Jane watched him for a moment, his eyes fixed on Cho. Wylie got up and went into the kitchen, Jane followed.

'No, Jason,' he said, looking out towards the bullpen and back again. 'I think we both know nothing's going to happen there.'

The life seemed to dissipate from Wylie, his shoulders fell and his eyes lost their corner creases.

'I know, but,' he began, before his voice trailed into silence.

Jane felt guilty for shattering the poor boy’s hopes and dreams. He knew deep down, that much was obvious. He just didn't need someone pointing it out to him as clear as day.

'That doesn't mean we can't be glad he's back,' said Jane, giving Wylie a reason to smile again. ‘But you might want to see if Todd will give you another chance.’

x

They drove out to visit a witness a hundred miles south of Austin, Jane sat silently in the back seat whilst Fischer and Lisbon sad up front. He hated the back seat, but when he'd got in and started playing with the radio, both Lisbon and Fischer ordered him into the back. What they hadn't anticipated was that Jane was like a dog in the back, he felt crammed in and spent a good hour playing with the electric windows until he gained the optimum effect.

'Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?' asked Fischer, with a turn of the head.

'Lisbon, every day for ten years.'

'I don't know how you did it,' Fischer said, and Lisbon smiled beside her.

x

Fischer and Lisbon left the house looking a little perturbed. When Jane saw them he jumped out of the car excitedly, he had been sitting there for almost an hour on his own and he was on the verge of knocking on the door and getting involved in the questioning. He’d annoyed them too much on the journey and that was his punishment.

‘Apparently we need to speak to a man called Odair,’ Lisbon said.

‘Let’s go!’ said Jane, heading back to his seat in the vehicle.

‘He left for an overnight fishing trip this morning,’ said Fischer and Jane stopped by the door.

‘We’re going home?’

‘No,’ said Fischer. ‘There are a couple of leads we need to follow up first. Looks like we’ll be here all night. I’ll ask Wylie to find a motel nearby.’

x

After checking into a motel, Jane, Lisbon and Fischer went out to dinner. They sat in near silence for the first half hour, each sipping on their drinks until the food arrived and Jane broke the uncomfortable silence.

‘I hope Cho’s feeling better soon,’ he said, finding some common ground that they all shared.

‘Found him a girlfriend yet?’ asked Fischer, Lisbon frowned and looked between the two of them.

‘You’re not still trying to match him up with someone, are you? He doesn’t want your help, Jane.’

‘He doesn’t realise he wants my help, but as soon as I track Summer down and establish whether she’s still married or not, maybe he can move on or find happiness with her.’

‘Summer?’ Fischer asked.

‘His ex-girlfriend,’ said Jane.

‘His ex-mistake,’ said Lisbon.

‘Summer was not a mistake, she was misunderstood.’

‘She was a hooker.’

‘Until she met Cho.’

‘Wait,’ said Fischer, shaking her head. ‘Cho dated a hooker?’

‘An informant,’ said Jane. ‘He dated an informant, which may not have been the wisest move. But he loved her.’

‘And the informant was a hooker?’

‘Summer was…complex.’

‘She was his biggest mistake,’ said Lisbon, shaking her head. ‘She could have ruined his career.’

‘He’s still in love with her.’

‘So? Someone having feelings for someone else doesn’t mean it’s the right thing for them to be together.’

‘Why not?’

‘There are many reasons,’ said Lisbon. ‘Most of which I’ve already stated.’

‘He loves her, Lisbon, do you want to deny Cho happiness?’

‘No, I don’t, but I’m not sure Summer is the person to make him happy.’

‘It’s what he wants,’ said Jane. ‘If I can find her and reunite them, then he’ll recover faster.’

‘It’s not a good idea.’

‘You’re just disappointed you didn’t think of it first.’

‘Quit with the matchmaking,’ said Lisbon, pressing her lips tightly together. ‘Getting Grace and Rigsby together does not make you a matchmaker, you got lucky.’

‘Watch this space, Lisbon.’

‘Five minutes ago you were trying to match me up with Cho,’ said Fischer with a rise of her eyebrows. ‘I’m with Lisbon on this.’

‘You two were all wrong for each other. He’s too much of a manly man for you.’

‘I’m done,’ said Lisbon, placing her napkin on her plate and throwing a twenty dollar bill down on the table. ‘I’m going to bed.’

‘Goodnight, Lisbon,’ said Fischer, finishing off her drink. Once Lisbon had gone, she held up her empty glass to Jane. ‘Another?’

‘Why not?’

They ordered a bottle of wine which they drank until they sat there talking freely, a comfortable feeling settled between them and Jane could see right through Fischer’s façade.

‘You pretend that what happened on the island was just part of the ruse, but I think you were lying,’ said Jane, frowning. ‘I thought about it the first day I saw you and I knew. I just put it to one side.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You were there because you needed a break and you enjoyed the time out.’

‘I enjoyed more than the time out,’ said Fischer, leaning forwards and resting her chin on her hand. ‘It had been a while since I had decent company.’

‘I just wanted you for your book,’ said Jane, with a cheeky smile. ‘Do you know how hard it is to stay sane in a world where you don’t speak the language fluently and you just crave something from home?’

‘Like Twinkies.’

‘Or pop tarts,’ said Jane. ‘And the tea, someone needs to bring proper tea to that island.’

‘You looked like you were doing alright.’

‘I was, until I saw you reading that book and I missed everything.’

‘What would you miss if you left now?’ asked Fischer, opening her eyes wide and smiling. ‘Who would you miss?’

Jane paused and stared into her eyes where he saw a look of longing that travelled far beyond the surface. He’d known Fischer for quite a while now and he thought he’d got past the way she was on that first day on the island, but he wasn’t so sure. Maybe, just maybe, he’d forgotten the connection they had that day.

‘I don’t miss things easily,’ said Jane, pulling away.

‘The way I felt on the island wasn’t the only thing I didn’t lie about,’ said Fischer, leaning closer still. Jane could feel her breath on his arm, the tickling on his skin.

‘That’s very flattering, I think you know how I feel about it, though,’ said Jane, standing up. ‘I think it’s time for bed.’

x

The next morning, Lisbon and Jane sat in a coffee shop near the hotel with a hot drink and a pastry. The night before had rattled him a little, he didn’t want to hurt Fischer but he hadn’t anticipated that she still might feel something for him. It was one night a long time ago and he’d moved on, he should never have gone there in the first place. His attraction to her at the time was mostly to do with her accent and ability to speak English, beyond that he didn’t see himself with her. He fit her type perfectly, when you looked at who he once was; now he wasn’t so sure he would ever fit that type again. He didn’t want to.

‘You’re quiet, what are you planning?’

‘Nothing, just thinking.’

‘About?’

‘Fischer.’

‘Oh,’ Lisbon frowned and looked down at her breakfast.

‘I think she was coming on to me.’

Lisbon let out a laugh, though Jane could sense the frustration behind it. It was like she was offended that Fischer had ever dared to attempt to pick him up. He didn’t know why she was angry but he sensed jealousy, something he’d never really seen from Lisbon before. Normally he would have pulled her up on it, but it didn’t feel right. Instead he finished off his breakfast and they carried on working the case.

x

‘Lisbon’s jealous of Fischer,’ said Jane, perching on the edge of Cho’s desk.

He didn’t have time for Jane’s moping; he needed to get on with his work. Whilst he hated desk duty, what he hated more was award events. He loathed the thought of sitting in a room wearing his best suit with people applauding his work. He’d rather sit at a computer all day with little more than research and warrants to deal with. And that was something he really hated. Cho had always been an action person, there was a reason he joined law enforcement and it wasn’t for the donuts. It especially wasn’t for the bravery award he was receiving.

‘Why is Lisbon jealous of Fischer?’ he asked, staring at Jane.

‘I don’t think it’s about work,’ said Jane.

‘It’s about you.’

‘No, it’s not,’ said Jane, shaking his head.

‘Yes it is,’ said Cho. ‘Lisbon and you have been close for a long time; Fischer’s been treading on her turf.’

‘Lisbon hated the FBI before I persuaded her to move here.’

‘Not the FBI, you. She was the boss and you followed her orders.’ Jane glanced at him and Cho cracked a brief smile. ‘Sometimes. Now that she’s no longer your boss she misses that. That relationship has been transferred to Fischer. Lisbon’s jealous.’

‘No,’ said Jane, shaking his head. ‘Lisbon isn’t like that.’

‘You know Lisbon better than anybody, and you’re clever enough to know that I’m right.’

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Jane, giving him the once over. Cho refocused his attention on his computer. ‘There’s no fooling me.’

‘I know, doesn’t mean I have to tell you.’

‘You don’t need to,’ said Jane, walking around the desk and analysing him from all angles. ‘You look frustrated, which is natural given the fact you’re in pain. But there’s something else, you look accomplished, kind of proud.’

‘Stop looking at me,’ said Cho, feeling even more uncomfortable.

‘Not until I figure this out.’

‘I have to go to an award ceremony,’ he said, anything to make life easier and get Jane away from him.

‘Your bravery award, of course.’

‘Now leave me alone.’

‘Can’t do that,’ said Jane. ‘Have you sorted out what you’re wearing?’

‘This.’

‘You can’t turn up to an award ceremony in your work suit. You should wear something smarter, a tuxedo maybe.’

‘No.’

‘Don’t worry about it, I’ll have everything sorted by the time you get home.’

‘No.’

‘I’ll even order your favourite takeout in case you’re too nervous to eat later on.’

‘Why would I be nervous?’

Jane wasn’t even listening and left the room before Cho had got an answer. He rolled his eyes but a smile crept onto his face.

x

The award ceremony was glitzy and glamorous, not what Jane was expecting. The one award ceremony he’d attended for the CBI involved a room full of police officers who had taken an hour out of their busy working lives. Once the award portion of the event was over and food had been eaten, the room filled with couples dancing whilst a live band played music. Jane left to go to the bathroom and when he returned Lisbon and Cho were sat at the table talking together. He watched from afar as Lisbon cupped her hand around her mouth and talked into Cho’s ear, his face lit up and they laughed together.

‘What’s up with you?’ Fischer asked, walking up beside him. Jane turned and smiled his most phoney smile. ‘Seriously, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ said Jane, though his eyes travelled back to Cho and Lisbon. He’d known them both a long time, so long in fact that he’d always enjoyed seeing them together. They had that sister-brother relationship that Jane had never had with anyone. But something had changed in his reaction and he wasn’t sure why.

‘You can’t fool me,’ said Fischer and Jane shook his head.

‘Want a drink?’ he asked, heading for the bar where he ordered a glass of wine and watched Cho and Lisbon from afar. He tried to pretend that he was looking around the room to avoid arousing Fischer’s suspicions.

‘Would you like to dance?’

He accepted her invitation and followed Fischer out onto the dance floor. Auto-pilot took over and he danced freely to the band, twisting and turning at all the right moments as the upbeat melody seeped into his skin. When the music slowed down, Jane glanced towards Lisbon and found himself with Fischer’s arms wrapped around him before he could argue. He could do nothing but allow her the slow dance.

‘It’s been a lovely night,’ said Fischer, her breath warm against his ear.

Jane caught sight of Lisbon moving on the dance floor, her arms interlinked with Cho’s as they moved to the beat. Her eyes were practically trained on him and Fischer and he wondered whether Cho was right. Was she jealous of Fischer in the way he thought, or was it merely to do with the job? His heart beat a little faster and something bubbled in the pit of his stomach. It was ridiculous that he felt jealous too. She was Lisbon and she was dancing with Cho. It wasn’t like the time she went out with Walter Mashburn. Cho was his good friend, the closest thing he had to a male family member, and yet he couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of jealousy.

When the song finished Fischer tried to get him to move to the faster song that followed. He’d lost all energy for dancing and though he didn’t want to upset Fischer, he didn’t much appreciate how she was slowly slipping her way into a more intimate relationship. He politely declined.

‘I’m too tired,’ said Jane, walking back to their table and sitting down.

Cho rejoined him first and Jane tried to make polite conversation with his friend, but something had shifted and he couldn’t feel the same level of contentment he’d had earlier in the night.

‘Come dance,’ said Lisbon, reaching a hand out and pulling him across towards the dance floor. Jane followed her lead but his enthusiasm had dwindled. ‘What’s up with you?’

‘Nothing,’ he said, forging a smile.

‘No, it’s not nothing,’ she said, taking a step back. ‘You always know when I’m not okay, well I know when you’re not okay too.’

‘Just enjoy your night, Lisbon,’ he said, turning back towards the table. Lisbon reached a hand out and grasped his wrist, pulling him round to face her. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Talk to me.’

‘It’s nothing.’

‘It’s not nothing.’

‘Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do.’

Lisbon frowned and Jane could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt guilty. He didn’t mean to say something so hurtful.

‘What has gotten into you?’

‘I told you, nothing.’

She looked furious, the hurt turned to anger and Jane regretted ever having started the conversation. It was too late now.

‘I thought we’d moved away from this,’ she said. ‘Moving here, you were starting to be more honest. We were in a better place. Why are you being so closed up?’

‘I don’t want to talk about this, Lisbon,’ said Jane and he walked back to the table without another word.

An hour later and Lisbon and Cho had gone home without saying anything. Jane went to buy another drink and when he came back they’d left, leaving Fischer to inform him of their departure. He was disappointed by his own actions, he could find no rhyme or reason for the things that he said and hated himself for having said them.

‘You look so sad tonight,’ said Fischer, resting a hand on his shoulder and stroking his cheek. ‘I hate it when you’re sad.’

Jane smiled, he knew he should have been careful but Fischer was drunk and he’d had a little too much to drink himself. When Fischer’s hand moved to his knee he didn’t push it away.

‘We should go,’ he said, standing up and walking towards the exit. Fischer followed and they went out into the street where a small line of cabs sat waiting to take people home. He didn’t refuse when Fischer climbed into the cab behind him and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

‘I had a wonderful night,’ said Fischer, chewing on her bottom lip before she dived in and pressed her lips against Jane’s.

He responded accordingly, his tongue dancing along the bottom of Fischer’s mouth as they shared a moment of passion. He got lost in adrenaline and forgot who he was kissing, until the cab pulled up outside an apartment block and Fischer pulled away.

‘Do you want to come up?’ she asked, her fingers interlinked with Jane’s. He stared down at their hands and then up at her face; a look of longing and desire. He shook his head. ‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry if I made you think that this, that this was anything. I don’t think this is a good idea.’

‘No,’ said Fischer, before silently climbing out of the cab.

He ordered the cab to keep moving once she was safely inside her building and they travelled across town towards his own home. About half a mile before they got there he handed over the fare and got out. The night was cool but not cold and he appreciated the walk. He’d behaved appallingly all night. He should never have led Fischer on, and he certainly shouldn’t have made Lisbon think she had done something wrong. The idea of Cho and Lisbon was so ridiculous; he’d already established that Cho was still in love with Summer, so why would he be interested in Lisbon? Not least the fact that their relationship was and always would be purely platonic.

‘I love her,’ he whispered as he reached his door. He shook his head and stared up at the sky, it had been right there in his memory palace all along, he just hadn’t found the right key to open the lock. There were few things about himself that he didn’t know and yet now that he’d realised he couldn’t understand how he’d ever been in the dark over the depth of his feelings for Teresa Lisbon. He’d known he felt – something – he just hadn’t been able to pinpoint it down. But having behaved the way he’d behaved, it was obvious now. He loved her.

x

Jane’s phone rang loudly through the bullpen which pulled Cho out of a daydream. He finished all of the work he had left to do an hour ago and since then had sat in silence trying to come up with a few more tasks to see him through the rest of the day. He wanted nothing more than to go out in the field with Jane and Lisbon, even though they had barely said a word to each other all day.

‘Gotta go,’ said Jane, rushing through the bullpen after hanging up his phone. Then he turned to Cho and smiled. ‘Don’t leave until I get back.’

He wasn’t in the mood for Jane’s tricks; he didn’t want to be set up with anyone else or forced to pick a card for some magic trick. He just wanted peace and quiet to finish off his work day and go home. He was still in pain and though his doctor had told him it would take time, he was anxious to get back to the proper work.

‘Summer,’ he said, looking up. She stood in the doorway; her hair had grown since the last time he saw her, her eyes sparkled in that way they usually did. Cho could feel his heart jumping about inside his chest. He stood up. Whatever Jane was doing, he didn’t think he appreciated it. Digging into his innermost feelings was one thing, bringing the woman he was still in love with back into his life after years apart; that was cruel.

‘Hi Kimball.’

She looked as happy as she was the day she left, just married and ready to start a new life. His heart stopped dancing about and he felt the pain shift towards it. He closed his eyes and glanced down at his desk.

‘What are you doing here, Summer?’ His tone was colder than he intended and he knew that wouldn’t be fair on Summer. It wasn’t her fault that Jane was playing matchmaker and doing it very badly.

‘Jane tracked me down, he paid for me to fly over and surprise you.’

‘Why?’

‘Why not?’

‘What did Jane tell you?’

Summer smiled and walked across the bullpen. She sat down on Wylie’s empty chair and wheeled it towards his desk. ‘That you’re lonely. That you still love me.’

‘He had no right.’

‘Oh Kimball,’ she said, reaching a hand out to his face. Cho closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her hand. Her beautiful hand that still smelled of the coconut scented hand cream she used.

‘You should go home, I don’t think your husband would be happy about this.’

‘Ex.’

Cho looked up and found Summer’s eyes, his heart swelled and he wondered just how much of the conversation was a dream. He stared into her soul, waiting for confirmation, for assurance, for something that would make him feel better about taking someone else’s woman.

‘We’re divorced. He was a nice man, but we weren’t suited and when I lost the baby, it was the nail in the coffin.’

‘I’m sorry about your baby. I thought you were happy.’

‘I was, but things don’t always turn out the way we expect. Something wasn’t right from the start.’

‘What?’

‘You. I missed you too much. You were right to send me away; I needed to sort myself out. But then I needed to come back to you. There should only ever be two people in a marriage.’

He didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent. He could feel Summer’s hand against his cheek again and he looked into her eyes. He didn’t want to tempt fate, to make a move, but he didn’t want to sit there doing nothing either. In the end he didn’t need to act. Summer’s lips pressed gently against his and he crumbled under her touch. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her fast and hard, their lips moving quickly.

The sound of Abbot clearing his throat made Cho jump and he quickly stood up. His boss didn’t say anything about the kiss though, just nodded his affirmation.

‘I think you should go home, Cho. You’re done for the day.’

He didn’t need telling twice. He picked up his belongings and walked towards the elevator, his fingers interlinked with Summer’s. He could feel pain lingering in the background, but for the first time since the shooting, it didn’t consume him.

x

Jane was stood in the lobby when Cho and Summer walked past, hand in hand, too occupied with each other to notice him standing by a potted plant. Lisbon entered the building, her eyes following Cho and Summer until she reached him.

‘Was that…?’

‘Summer, yes,’ said Jane, grinning from ear to ear.

‘What did you do?’

‘I made a perfect match,’ he said, falling into step beside Lisbon as they walked back up to the bullpen. In the elevator they stood silently. Jane was growing tired of the silent treatment and he was sick of pretending that everything was okay. Things had changed between them whether Lisbon wanted to admit it or not, but he couldn’t deny it any longer.

When the elevator doors opened, Jane pressed the button to close them again and then chose the one for the top floor. The elevator travelled up towards the roof.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Have you ever seen what was on the top floor?’

‘I thought it was HR.’

‘You just ruined the surprise,’ said Jane, with a cheeky smile.

‘What’s going on Jane?’

‘I’m sorry about last night.’

‘Thank you. What happened with you?’

‘I got jealous.’

‘Jealous? Of what?’

‘You and Cho.’

Lisbon frowned briefly before her lips curved at the edges and she began laughing loudly. Seeing the look on her face made him smile, it made him follow her lead and laugh.

‘Me and Cho?’

‘I know,’ said Jane. ‘I know that nothing would ever happen between you two.’

Lisbon shrugged her shoulders. ‘Why would you be jealous if it did?’

‘Why do you think?’

Lisbon frowned again, the crease between her eyebrows growing deeper.

‘Why did you get jealous of me and Fischer?’

‘I wasn’t jealous of you and Fischer,’ said Lisbon, shaking her head. She was lying.

‘I kissed her,’ he said, though he knew it would only upset her, he had to test how she felt one final time.

‘You, what?’ asked Lisbon, her eyes grew wide and her lips pressed tightly together. If looks could kill, he expected he would have been dead and buried long ago and he would have died a final time in that moment.

‘You’re jealous.’

‘I am not,’ said Lisbon, though she gave herself away. He smiled at how vehemently she denied his accusation.

‘I don’t mind if you are,’ he said. ‘I love you anyway.’

‘You…’ Lisbon’s voice trailed off into nothingness, her eyes travelled up until they met Jane’s and they stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

‘I love you, Teresa.’

‘You do?’

‘Yes, and I think you feel the same way.’

‘I,’ she whispered, her voice not gaining much more volume. She cleared her throat and tried to speak but words escaped her.

The doors of the elevator opened and a man walked in between them. They stood in silence as the elevator travelled to the first floor; the tension sat awkwardly between them and the man was completely oblivious to what he’d just walked into. When the doors opened again the man walked out. Before Jane could react, Lisbon pressed the button for the top floor once more, the doors closed and she wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck. He tried to speak but her lips met his and they kissed.


End file.
